A Beary Interesting Conversation
by Two-Tail-Demon
Summary: There was a reason Teddie wasn't allowed to babysit Nanako on his own anymore. Oneshot


_Got this idea while in the shower. I love showers. They're like, the glass boxes of epiphanies and dreams. Ehem, anyway, this is all from Nanako's perspective in case it wasn't clear. Now, enjoy!_

"We're going out to pick up Yukiko-san and Chie-san from the Inn. We shouldn't be gone long".

"Ya sure you don't want to come Ted? We can take Nanako-chan with us!"

I sipped my juice quietly as Big Bro and Yosuke stood by the front door expectantly. Teddie was sitting next to me with a goofy grin on his face. His silly grins always made me laugh, so it was hard not to drink without juice coming out of my nose.

"Na-uh! I want to stay here with Nana-chan!" Teddie winked at Yosuke, but Yosuke didn't seem to like that because he rolled his eyes. In turn Teddie pouted, and then he started waving his hands around dramatically.

"C'mon! Nana-chan and I rarely ever get to spend quality time together! Please Sensei?"

Big Bro looked like he was thinking about it and then smiled and nodded. This made Teddie really really happy, and Yosuke not as happy.

"I don't trust him alone with Nanako-chan. Just saying."

"Oh don't worry Yosuke-kun! I'm beary qualified to bear this responsibility!"

I put my juice down and giggled, but my giggling started to grow and soon I was laughing really hard. Like the kind of hard that makes your sides hurt. It was always so funny when Teddie made... umm... puns? Bear puns! Big Bro told me all about those, I just forgot what they were called.

"See! Nana-chan enjoys my company!"

I tried to stop laughing, and looked up to see Big Bro and Yosuke walk out the door.

"We'll be back shortly. Take care."

"Try not to ruin the house while we're gone!"

The door closed, and Teddie yelled something.

"Ask Yuki-chan if she's picked up any hot studs yet!"

I looked up at Teddie, and my face scrunched up. What did he mean by...?

Teddie smiled and looked at me, but his smile turned all confused when he saw my face.

"What's wrong Nana-chan?"

I put a finger up to my chin, like what Yukiko does when she's thinking, and started to think about what I was going to say. I put my juice down while I was thinking since I didn't want to accidentally spill it.

"Umm, Teddie? What's a hot stud?"

I asked him, and Teddie's face looked all surprised for a second before he started thinking about it too.

"Well, you see Nana-chan..." Teddie looked like he was having trouble with his words. He kept raising his hands like he was going to say something, but then he'd put them down again.

"A hot stud is what Yuki-chan wants!" Teddie puffed out his chest and was grinning like he had accomplished something. I wish I knew what that was though, because I still didn't get it.

"Why does Yukiko want that?"

"Because if she has one she can have all sorts of fun!"

"What kinds of fun?" If having a hot stud was really this fun, maybe I should ask dad to get me one! Maybe Big Bro and I could both get one, and then we could share.

"Well, it's the kind of fun you have in bed, I think. I'm not entirely sure myself".

So, did you sleep on it? That doesn't sound very fun...

"How do you get one?" I picked up my drink and started sipping on it again.

"Well that's easy!" Teddie then paused, and started looking around like there were people around. "You want to hear a secret Nana-chan?"

I nodded my head and smiled. No one has ever told me a secret before!

"Well", he looked around one last time, "I'm a hot stud!"

I looked up at him and made an 'o' with my mouth in amazement. I didn't know Teddie was so special, but wait a moment...

"If you're a hot stud Teddie, then why doesn't Yukiko just have you?"

Teddie sat back and sighed. He then ran a hand through his hair.

"Eh, I guess I'm just not her type. It's a shame though", Teddie smiled again. "Maybe she's just not ready to handle someone as bearmazing as me".

I didn't get what he meant by that, but I decided not to ask. My juice was all gone now, so I put my cup down and started playing with my skirt. A few minutes went by, and then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Teddie!"

"Yes Nana-chan?"

"When I grow up, can you be my hot stud?"

Teddie didn't say anything for a second, but then he nodded happily, and I started giggling. I was so happy I jumped into Teddie's arms, causing him to fall over. Teddie started laughing too.

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus?"

I heard the door shut, and I looked over and saw Big Bro and Yosuke and Chie and Yukiko in the doorway. I jumped off of Teddie and ran up to my Big Bro and grabbed his arm.

"Big Bro, guess what!"

"Hm?"

"When I grow up, Teddie says he'll be my hot stud!"

And that was the last time Teddie ever got to baby-sit me.

_No, this wasn't a ship fic. I don't ship these two. I just enjoy the idea of them being incredibly naïve together. _


End file.
